


Wrong Number

by kajiez



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Instant Messaging, M/M, Stenbrough, bev is definitely the mom friend, bird boy and stutter, im so bad at tags help, in which bill texts the wrong number and falls in love, lesbian bev, stan has anxiety, text fic, they all go to her for advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajiez/pseuds/kajiez
Summary: In which Bill texts the wrong number, and falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is my second attempt at a full length fic, so hopefully it's as good as I hope it is. Updates will probably be weekly but I'll try to get the first five or so chapters up as quickly as possible to help get the story started!

**Wednesday**

**20:42**

**Unknown Number:** so can you send the answers??

**0934 769 8422:** Excuse me?

**Unknown Number:** the science homework

**Unknown Number:** you said i could copy

**0934 769 8422:** Oh. I think you have the wrong number.

**Unknown Number:** youre not ben???

**0934 769 8422:** Nope, sorry.

**Unknown Number:** ohoh ok

**Unknown Number:**

**Unknown Number:** well im bill

**0934 769 8422:** I’m Stanley.

**Unknown Number:** sorry for bothering you stanley

**0934 769 8422:** Don’t worry about it.

 

* * *

 

**Thursday**

**10:15**

**Unknown Number:** hi hi

**Unknown Number:** its bill again

**Unknown Number:** idk if you saved my number

**0934 769 8422:** Science homework Bill?

**Unknown Number:** yeah lol

**0934 769 8422:** Oh, hi.

**Bill:** you said your name was stanley right?

**0934 769 8422:** Yeah. But call me Stan.

**0934 769 8422:** That’s what my friends do.

**Bill:** we’re friends?????

**Stan:** Well I assume so, considering the fact that you’re still messaging me.

**Bill:** :))))))))

**Bill:** okokok i gotta go to class stan

**Bill:** ill speak to you later??

**Stan:** Sure.

**Bill:** okokok yay bye

**Stan:** Bye.

**Stan:** Don’t die or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two boys start to become more friendly

**Friday**

**18:24**

**Bill:** stan

**Bill:** i have a question

**Stan:** Go ahead.

**Bill:** whats with the punctuation

**Stan:** What?

**Bill:** youre always like

**Bill:** putting full stops

**Bill:** and capital letters

**Stan:** Well, that _is_ how you’re supposed to write.

**Bill:** not in text

**Bill:** in text you become free from the rules of the english language

**Stan:** But what if I like the rules of the english language?

**Bill:** nO

**Bill:** be F R E E

**Bill:** plus the full stops make you seem super serious about everything

**Stan:** Okay

**Stan:** I’ll get rid of the full stops

**Stan:** But the capitalisation is here to stay

**Bill:** wooo okok

**18:30**

**Stan:** You know

**Stan:** I have no idea what you look like or who you are

**Stan:** You could be fifty for all I know

**Bill:** im not 50 lol

**Stan:** That sounds like something a 50 year old would say

**Bill:** dsdhsdkj

**Bill:** in what world would a 50 year old say lol?

**Bill:** but im gonna prove to you that i am indeed just a 15 year old boy and not a pedophile ok

**Stan:** Okay

**Bill:** [image attached]

**Bill:** thats me

**Stan:** You’re cute

**Bill:** what

**Stan:** What

**Bill:** what

**Stan:** What

**Bill:** anyways let me see you now

**Bill:** its only fair

**Stan:** Okay

**Stan:** [image attached]

**Stan:** Just warning you, the lighting in my room is terrible

**Bill:** OMG

**Bill:** YOU HAVE CURLS

**Stan:** Ugh yeah

**Bill:** WHY UGH??

**Bill:** THEYRE ADORABLE

**Bill:** LIKE LITTLE NOODLES

**Noodles:** I hate them

**Bill:** nOOOOOOOOO

**Noodles:** I want to cut them off.

**Bill:** NO

**Bill:** DO NOT

**Bill:** IF YOU DO ILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN

**Noodles:** Ugh but now I _have_ to keep them

**Noodles:** Thanks a lot Bill

**Bill:** no problemo ;)

**Noodles:** Okay well I actually have to go finish an assignment for tomorrow but I’ll talk to you later

**Bill:** goodbye noodles!!

**Read 18:57**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!! There's some drama coming up soon, so be prepared ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh slight tw for a panic attack

**Friday**

**23:24**

**Noodles:** Bill?

**Noodles:** Are you awake?

**Noodles:** Please be awake

**Noodles:** I can’t breathe

**Noodles:** And I wouldn’t normally message you

**Noodles:** Because I barely know you

**Noodles:** But everyone else is asleep

**Noodles:** And I need help

**Noodles:** Please

**Messages not sent**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, slight tw alert for anxiety and panic attacks

**Saturday**

**7:01**

**Bill:** stan????

 **Bill:** oh my god are you okay????

 **Bill:** my phone was turned off

 **Bill:** i only got the messages now

 **Bill:** oh god

 **Bill:** im so sorry

 **Bill:** please answer me so i know youre ok

 **Bill:** stan??

 **Bill:** stan????

**7:32**

**Bill:** its half an hour later

 **Bill:** youre still not answering

 **Bill:** please tell me you’re okay

 **Bill:** im sorry

 **Bill:** i know youre probably just mad

 **Bill:** but at least tell me if youre ok

 **Bill:** or if youre alive

 **Noodles:** I’m alive.

 **Bill:** stan!!

 **Bill:** thank the fucking lord youre ok

 **Noodles:** I said I was alive, not okay.

 **Bill:** im sorry

 **Bill:** i should have been there

 **Noodles:** Not really.

 **Bill:** yes really

 **Noodles:** You literally had no reason to be awake

 **Bill:** that’s not the point

 **Bill:** the point is you needed me and i wasnt there

 **Noodles:** I guess.

 **Bill:** are you feeling any better now though??

 **Noodles:** I don’t know.

 **Noodles:** I’m just on a come down, you know?

 **Noodles:** The actual panic attack is gone, it’s just leftover emotions and stuff

 **Noodles:** Does that make sense?

 **Bill:** yeah

 **Bill:** can i ask you something?

 **Noodles:** Shoot

 **Bill:** do you get panic attacks often?

 **Noodles:** Oh.

 **Noodles:** Yeah.

 **Noodles:** Fun fact about me:

 **Noodles:** I have anxiety

 **Bill:** oh shit

 **Bill:** im sorry

 **Noodles:** It’s not your fault

 **Bill:** yeah but it must suck

 **Noodles:** To be honest, I’m used to it by now

 **Bill:** :(

**Bill:**

**Bill:** uhh

 **Bill:** i dont know if this helps

 **Bill:** but i have a stutter

 **Bill:** a bad one

 **Noodles:** You do?

 **Bill:** yeah

 **Noodles:** I want to hear it now

 **Stutter:** trust me, you really dont

 **Noodles:** I do

 **Noodles:** Send a video of you talking or something

 **Noodles:** Please

 **Stutter:** ugh

 **Stutter:** fine

 **Noodles:** Yay!

 **Stutter:** but only cause i feel bad about last night

 **Noodles:** :))))

 **Stutter:** [video attached]

 **Stutter:** there you go

 **Stutter:** have fun with that

 **Noodles:** AHHHHHH

 **Stutter:** what???

 **Stutter:** ive never seen you that excited before

 **Noodles:** YOU SAID MY NAME!!!

 **Stutter:** yeah lol

 **Noodles:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Noodles:** YOUR STUTTER IS SO CUTE

 **Stutter:** not really

 **Noodles:** IT IS!!!!

 **Stutter:** not when youre trying to give a school presentation

 **Noodles:** You should get an A+ just for how cute your stutter is

 **Stutter:** is that a flirt noodles ;)

 **Noodles:** ;)))

**Read 8:58**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee!! I'm slightly nervous about this chapter, but I hope it was okay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which stan joins a groupchat with the losers

**Sunday**

**11:34**

**Stutter:** hey stan

**Stutter:** would you wanna like

**Stutter:** join a groupchat with my irls

**Noodles:** Your what?

**Stutter:** irls

**Noodles:** What’s an irl?

**Stutter:** in real life

**Stutter:** my non virtual friends ;)

**Noodles:** First of all, I’m not virtual

**Noodles:** Secondly, they don’t even know me

**Noodles:** Wouldn’t it be kinda weird for you to add a random person to the chat?

**Stutter:** uhhhh not really

**Stutter:** but you wouldnt be a random person

**Stutter:** cause i know you

**Stutter:** and plus like

**Stutter:** my friends know who you are

**Noodles:** They do?

**Stutter:** yeah lol

**Noodles:** :)

**Stutter:** okokok imma add you

 

* * *

 

 

**Sunday**

**11:42**

**The Losers** **™**

**Stutter added Noodles**

**Stutter:** ok i added him

**Trashmouth:** yeet

**Stutter:** be N I C E

**Trashmouth:** ofc billiam

**Trashmouth:** when am i not?

**Noodles:** Um hi

**Trashmouth:** why hello there dear stanley

**Trashmouth:**  the names richie

**Trashmouth:** its an honour to finally meet you

**Trashmouth:** billiam wont fucking shut up about you

**Stutter:** shut up richie

**Noodles:** You can just call me Stan, you know

**Trashmouth:** ok stan the man

**Noodles:** Stan.

**Trashmouth:** stan the man

**Noodles:** No.

**Bevbevbev:** hiya stan!

**Bevbevbev:** im bev

**Bevbevbev:** aka the mom of the group

**Bevbevbev:** just ignore richie

**Trashmouth:** i am OFFENDED

**Spaghetti:** no one cares.

**Spaghetti:** also, hi stan!!

**Spaghetti:** im eddie

**Noodles:** It’s nice you meet you all

**Bevbevbev:** well i mean you havent met mike or ben yet

**Bevbevbev:** but mikes probably out and bens at the library i think

**Noodles:** Oh okay

**Trashmouth:** but that means you get to talk to meeee

**Noodles:** No thanks.

**Spaghetti:** hA

**Bevbevbev:** wow stan i love you already

**Stutter:** told you it was a good idea to add him

**Trashmouth:** smh

**Trashmouth:** frankly i feel unwanted here

**Bevbevbev:** good

**Spaghetti:** good

**Stutter:** good

**Trashmouth:** >:/

**Noodles:** :)

 

* * *

 

 

**Sunday**

**11:53**

**DM – Bevbevbev and Noodles**

**Bevbevbev:** S T A N

**Bevbevbev:** youre great and i love you

**Noodles:** Hehe, thanks

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday**

**11:55**

**DM – Noodles and Stutter**

**Noodles:** Hey

 **Noodles:** Your friends seem nice

 **Noodles:** Except maybe Richie

 **Stutter:** yeah, richie can be annoying at first, but hes secretly nice

 **Stutter:** very very secretly

 **Noodles:** Hahahaha

 **Noodles:** But thanks for adding me

 **Stutter:** no problem :)

 **Noodles:** :)

**12:02**

**Stutter:** you know

 **Stutter:** i barely know anything about you

 **Noodles:** What do you mean?

 **Stutter:** well like

 **Stutter:** i know your names stan

 **Stutter:** and that you have curly hair which you hate

 **Stutter:** and that you have anxiety

 **Stutter:** but other than that

 **Stutter:** i know nothing

 **Noodles:** Well, we could play a game I guess?

 **Stutter:** like what?

 **Noodles:** It could be a true or false game?? Like you guess something and I say if it’s right or not?

 **Stutter:** that sounds fun

 **Stutter:** lets do it

 **Stutter:** can i go first??

 **Noodles:** Sure

 **Stutter:** youre 15??

 **Noodles:** Nope

 **Stutter:** older or younger??

 **Noodles:** Fractionally older

 **Stutter:** 16???

 **Noodles:** Bingo

 **Stutter:** oh wow youre older than me

 **Stutter:** by like a year

 **Noodles:** It’s not that much older

 **Noodles:** I know people who are dating who have like a 5 year age gap

 **Stutter:** dating??

 **Noodles:** Yeah they’re dating

 **Stutter:** oh.

 **Stutter:** okay

 **Stutter:** uhhhh its your turn

 **Noodles:** Okay

 **Noodles:** Um

 **Noodles:** Your favourite colour is yellow?

 **Stutter:** what

 **Stutter:** how the hell did you know that

 **Noodles:** I don’t know, it just seems fitting

 **Stutter:** fitting how?

 **Noodles:** Well like

 **Noodles:** You’re a really happy person

 **Noodles:** And just generally pleasant??

 **Stutter:** awwww

 **Stutter:** :’)

 **Stutter:** okay my turn again

 **Noodles:** Ask away

 **Stutter:** you read in your free time?

 **Noodles:** I mean, sort of

 **Stutter:** sort of??

 **Noodles:** It’s something I do, but it’s not my favourite thing

 **Noodles:** You’ll never guess my favourite thing ;))

 **Stutter:** ;)) ???

 **Noodles:** It’s not suspicious I swear

 **Noodles:** It’s just not exactly a popular hobby

 **Stutter:** :o

 **Stutter:** what is it??

 **Noodles:** That’ll defeat the purpose of the game, silly

 **Stutter:** um

 **Stutter:** train spotting??

 **Noodles:** Nope

 **Stutter:** make up and stuff like that???

 **Noodles:** It’s really not as interesting as that

 **Stutter:** okok i give up

 **Stutter:** tell me

 **Noodles:** Don’t laugh okay

 **Stutter:** i wont!!

 **Stutter:** i promise

 **Noodles:** Bird-watching

 **Noodles:** I love bird-watching

 **Stutter:** dude

 **Noodles:** I know, it’s stupid

 **Stutter:** no!!

 **Stutter:** its adorable wtf

 **Stutter:** very endearing ;)

 **Bird Boy:** Really?

 **Stutter:** yeah lol

 **Stutter:** also its a v cute first date idea

 **Stutter:** you should take your girlfriend there

 **Bird Boy:** Or boyfriend

 **Stutter:** what?

 **Bird Boy:** Oh yeah, you wouldn’t know

 **Stutter:** know what

 **Bird Boy:** Well I guess I can tell you

 **Stutter:** tell me w h a t??

 **Bird Boy:** I’m pan

 **Bird Boy:** As in I have no gender preference

 **Stutter:** you are????

 **Bird Boy:** Yeah

 **Stutter:** thats cool!

 **Stutter:** im like,,, gay i think

 **Bird Boy:** You are?

 **Bird Boy:** Now that I wouldn’t have guessed.

**Read 12:44**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been forever since an update, but i hope its ok :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunday**

**12:46**

**DM – Bevbevbev and Stutter**

**Stutter:** bev!!!!!!!

 **Stutter:** bird boy likes guys!!!!!!!!!

 **Stutter:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

 **Bevbevbev:** who now?

 **Stutter:** noodles!!!

 **Stutter:** stan!!!!

 **Stutter:** he likes GUYS

 **Bevbevbev:** O M G

 **Bevbevbev:** now ask him out

 **Stutter:** nO

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday**

**22:57**

**The Losers ™**

**Trashmouth:** whats up fuckers B)

 **Haystack:** why are you still up?

 **Haystack:** its nearly 11pm

 **Trashmouth:** because im not a piece of trash smh

 **Trashmouth:** and i could say the same about you

 **Haystack:** you woke me up

 **Trashmouth:** lol

 **Bird Boy:** Ugh hi

 **Trashmouth:** STAN THE MANNNN

 **Bird Boy:** Hello

 **Bevbevbev:** heyy yall

 **Bird Boy:** Hi, Beverly

 **Trashmouth:** oh so bev gets a proper hello?

 **Bird Boy:** I literally said hello to you twice

 **Trashmouth:** thats not the point dear stanley

 **Bird Boy:** Stan.

 **Bird Boy:** It’s Stan.

 **Stutter:** imherehello

 **Bird Boy:** Oh hey Stutter

 **Stutter:** hey stan

 **Trashmouth:** whats up billiam

 **Stutter:** suicide rates in teens

 **Haystack:** what

 **Haystack:** that was pretty dark

 **Stutter:** just like the view outside

 **Haystack:** what

**Haystack:**

**Haystack:** well im going back to sleep bye

 **Trashmouth:** hA

 **Bevbevbev:** hey guys

 **Bevbevbev:** i have an idea

 **Trashmouth:** im listening

 **Bevbevbev:** lets play confessions

 **Trashmouth:** yES

 **Stutter:** okay

 **Bird Boy:** What’s that?

 **Bevbevbev:** its truth or dare without the dare

 **Bird Boy:** Oh okay, I’ll play

 **Trashmouth:** IM STARTING

 **Trashmouth:** how many dicks have you sucked? B)

 **Bird Boy:** Oh God.

 **Bevbevbev:** zero, considering the fact that i dont like dick

 **Stutter:** do we even need to answer this?

 **Trashmouth:** yes

 **Stutter:** a big fat zero

 **Bird Boy:** Same.

 **Trashmouth:** dfjsjsksk you guys could at least PRETEND you suck dick

 **Bird Boy:** Why

 **Trashmouth:** to be part of the cool kids club with me B)

 **Bird Boy:** No thanks.

 **Trashmouth:** im offended

 **Bevbevbev:** shut up its my turn to ask

 **Bevbevbev:** do any of you have crushes?? and if so then tell me a little bit about them

 **Stutter:** what

 **Stutter:** bev no

 **Bevbevbev:** thats my question and im sticking to it

 **Bird Boy:** Uh, okay

 **Bird Boy:** So, I like a guy, I haven’t known him that long but he knows things about me I haven’t even told people I’ve known for years. He’s really sweet but I don’t have the guts to ask him out because he probably doesn’t feel the same way.

 **Trashmouth:** wow

 **Trashmouth:** thats actually really cute

 **Bird Boy:** Gee, thanks

 **Trashmouth:** meanwhile, i have a big fat crush on eddies mom

 **Bird Boy:** Of course you do

 **Bird Boy:** But what about you Bill??

 **Bird Boy:** Bill??

 **Trashmouth:** dude i think he left

 **Trashmouth:** hes not reading the messages

 **Bird Boy:** Oh.

 **Bird Boy:** Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it!! Not much happened, but I promise it'll all happen in due time.  
> Feel free to comment feedback below, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, any questions, or even just your favourite lines or something, anything is appreciated.
> 
> My twitter is 80stczierr, so feel free to follow me over there :)


End file.
